Zoey Made Me Do It
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Lingerie store an excited Zoey Disaster. Disater for everyone...especially Jo.


"Oh look at this! And that! Mike's gonna love this"

Jo was out shopping with Zoey and somehow ended up in a Victoria Secret looking for random nothings.

"Oh, Jo looked at this!", Zoey held up a hanger holding a white sheer nightgown that was completely see through subtracting the thick lace across the top, Jo snorted.

"Great where's the rest of it?", that made the Indy girl just pout at her returning the nightgown to it hanger."Why don't you buy anything?", Zoey asked flipping through the racks of painful to look at thongs,"And why would I do that red?", Jo asked fingering the silky fabrics.

"Ya know, to spice things up with Brick. Give him a little tease ya know", she suggested and Jo just stared at her.

"I don't need lingerie to get Brick flustered when I can just beat him at something", she pointed out in a smug tone making Zoey roll her eyes, clearly not convinced. "Okay suit yourself", she shrugged and picked up a red chemise with white lace,"I'm gonna go try this on", she walked off to the dressing room leaving Jo alone in her thoughts.

The tomboy just looked around the store, not exactly sure what she should do. She started to tap her foot impatiently threading her fingers in the loop of her jeans, her eyes flashing between the multiple racks and the dressing room. After staring at the door for over 5 minutes, Jo realized that the red head wasn't coming out anytime soon and started looking at the skimpy clothing.

There was a green teddy that looked more like party streamers than underwear and a ridiculous amount of flamboyant items.

But something caught her eyes, she held up a pair of black frilly panties. They were simple, but a little sexy, dare she say...cute?  
She kept looking over her shoulder at the littlest of sounds. If Zoe saw her she would never hear the end of it. Ever.

' _Maybe a little something wouldn't hurt. Would it? I mean he hasn't been a complete pain in the ass, lately. I guess I could award him. He has been working a lot lately.'_

She continued to think to herself dropping her guard thinking of what Brick would say.

Sadly only a second later Zoey had somehow snuck up on her,"Looks like someone's taking my advice".

Jo dropped the panties literally jumping in surprise, "Look what you did red!", she accused picking up the hangers and looked back at Zoey,"and I wasn't taking any of your advice", she replied sharply picking up the underwear. "I was just admiring the stitching or whatever", she lied unbelievably. Jo didn't even try to lie, she was caught red handed. Zoey didn't say a word before taking the panties out of the blondes hands leaving her speechless.

"Hey!-", Jo started to whine before Zoey held up her finger and she closed her mouth. Jo raised an eyebrow at the girl, who was basically studying the object while some people walked by giving them weird looks.

Finally Zoey looked up with a smile," Come on I think I saw something that would go perfect with this!", she cheered practically dragging the blonde around the store.

Jo POV Later That Night...

"Well your dressed nice", Brick pointed out in a curious tone that I didn't understand. I started blushing,"What this?", I directed to my outfit and looked at myself.

I was wearing my grey reading glasses, with dark red lipstick coating my lips, with mascara to make my lashes look long well longer. I was at the mall for literally two hour getting my clothes together, but as far as Brick knows I was at work. I was wearing a white button blouse with the top buttons undone with a black pencil skirt.

I also wore black thigh high stockings with big purple silk bows on the back and lace ruffles across the hem with purple high heels. I was surprised Brick didn't notice the bows on my stockings, with the length of my skirt it wouldn't be hard to notice.

What Brick won't be able to notice is what I'm wearing UNDER my clothes, a purple silk brallette with black floral lace across the bust that got me dragged around the store with the black lace frilly panties that I bought. I hate to say it but the underwear were just so... cute!

I really got dressed up to woo Brickhouse, all I know is it better be worth it seeing as I got freaking hair extensions. Now my barely shoulder length hair is past my shoulder blades, pulled back in a messy bun. To be honest I look like one of those slutty office assistants you see on tv.

But back to the matter at hand I looked at Brick from across the table as we ate dinner. We sat in pure silence the only sounds were our utensils and the tapping of my feet. I was so nervous to show Brick my "little project" its all I've been thinking about all day.

"Jo? Did you here me?", I was snapped from my thoughts and Brick looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Shit I didn't hear a thing he said,"Huh what?", he just smiled,"Well..."

Brick scooted his seat next to me,"I asked if you want to go take a walk through the park and catch a movie later", he asked laying his chin on his hand while the other was on my knee.

I just scooted away from his touch,"Oh no I've been so busy lately and besides I don't think I would be much fun. You can go have fun". I had to come up with something, so I decided to stall just for extra time. That doesn't make me some wuss or something, right?

When I looked up a caught a look at Brick face, he looked a little disappointed. I cleared my throat bringing his attention to me once again,"Maybe tomorrow? ", I suggested smiling a little bit.

I hope that makes him feel better, he raised his head and gave me a ghost of a smile," Great", he said happily, but I wasn't buying it for a second. I wanted to ask him what wrong, but I didn't know when so we continued to stare off around the room no conversation or anything.

Fed up with the silence I rubbed my lips together the silence growing,"Well I'm gonna clear the dishes, Kay?", I said standing to my feet.

Normal POV

Jo was stopped abruptly when Brick grabbed her arm stopping her, pulling her down to her chair,"Jo... Just tell me, honestly...A -are you cheating on me?", he asked eyes filled with worry and heartbreak.

Jo stopped in her tracks completely and gasps, he had never spoken like that before,"What do you me-... No of course not", she answered shaking her head trying to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I mean you've never dressed like this before and your acting so distant", he croaked out blinking back tears pulling away,"... If you found someone else, I understand just tell me". She frowned at his behavior, but started to smile as an idea comes to her head. Jo pulled Brick be the table smiling wickedly,"Come on,I wanna show you something"

She pulls him down the hall to their room and pulled him over to the bed sitting him down on the edge taking a step back with a deep breath.

"I just want you to know that I was forced by red against my will", Brick looked up at her with worry in his eyes,but Jo took his hands and smiled before letting them go and turning around. Slowly, Jo took her hair out of its bun and it cascaded down her back as she started on the first of the four buttons on her shirt.

"I was gonna wait, but might as well embarrass myself now", one buttons down.

"Well as you know I went out with Zoey a few days ago and we were talking..", two more down and now she was getting nervous.

"I mean not about anything important just work, life, family and other things...", she only had one button left and her hands were shaking.

"But let's just forget about that because I'm babbling and I just can't stopped talking", she just took a deep breath and undid the last button, and slid the blouse off her shoulders to the ground.

She whipped her hair to the side and Brick had an eyebrow raised,"So why were you so nervous? Did you get a tattoo?", he asked trying to move the hair away from her back.

Jo just held up and finger and turned back around,"I'm not done yet, lunkhead". She suddenly had more courage and was feeling a little flirty. She wiggled the skirt down her hips onto the ground and stepped out of it. Jo heard the little gasp that came from Brick lips and a smirk grew to her lips. She was positive he saw her panties and no doubt he was surprised.

Jo turned around completely and Brick's jaw dropped. All the lace and silk Zoey was right the right clothes did drive men crazy.  
She put her hands on her hips and smiled at Bricks expression, it was the exact same face she saw when she always beat him and she loved it. Brick snapped out of his trance and looked up at her swallowing the lump in his throat,"Is this why you were so nervous?".

Jo started blushing again,"Maybe?", she whispered walking up to the edge of the bed, where he sat and straddled his waist on her knees. "Depends, do you like?", she whispered nipping his ear pushing the hair out of her face putting her hands on his shoulders for balance. Brick couldn't help bite his lip looking her up and down resting his hand on her hips, feeling the lace and frilly fabric of her panties.

"I LOVE everything, especially you", he admitted smiling deeply.  
Jo grinned,"Good", she removed her hands from his shoulders and pushed him on his back,"Cause I plan to not be wearing it for long", she straddled his dangling leg and pulled him up to her by his tie.

"And neither will you", with that she smashed her lips into his roughly.

 ** _Finished!So what do you all think of the story! A little peek into Jock's private affairs! I'm I the only person who actually cringes when you see those thongs or... G-strings(shudders)_**  
 ** _Well hope you like it!_**


End file.
